


An ocean of stars

by syuuper



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuuper/pseuds/syuuper
Summary: Matt finds himself on the roof on a sleepless night.





	An ocean of stars

The moon hangs low in the sky, bright enough to light up the midnight air and leave buildings and trees in dark silhouette against the dark blue. Sleeping golems waiting for daybreak, the fluorescent eyes closed in a rare moment of rest. The world is silent. It feels like he’s the only one in the world who’s awake right now, the brisk air ruffling up his red locks and staining his nose and ears red. Matt shivers, tucking pale fingers into his armpits as he sits on the roof, a vigilant watcher of the quiet suburbs. 

He gazes into the sky, looking for something darker still in the deep. It’s suffocating suddenly, the feeling of being at the bottom of a vast and empty ocean,the only means to see being the searchlight and it’s reflections against the motes steadily drifting. He inhales, cold dry air scraping into his lungs, and exhales, what little heat he retained being stolen from him with every breath.

He should go inside. It’s very late. He’s cold. But he can’t bring himself to move, frozen to the spot by something. Something is holding him here. He doesn’t want to miss whatever it is.

It seems like hours before it starts. From out of the motionless dark, lights streak against the sky, burning brightly as they burn up in the atmosphere. First one at a time, then tens are falling, bringing with them a sense of wonder and joy. The lovely display lasts only minutes, but it’s enough for Matt to drift back down to the window, heading inside to curl up in bed satisfied and at peace.

And all was still.


End file.
